


Sherlock One shots

by 12_Fandomis_Life_05



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Fandomis_Life_05/pseuds/12_Fandomis_Life_05
Summary: I don't own anyone from Sherlock.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Reader, Jim Moriarty/Reader, John Watson/You, Mycroft Holmes/Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Kudos: 39





	1. "I'd do anything to protect you." Mycroft Holmes x Watson! Fem! Reader

Y/n Watson, John Watson's younger sister, was on her way back to Baker street after being in Peru for over 3 years. She was there for her studies in human rights. Currently, she was walking out the airport. Y/n was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and some fishnet tights underneath them. Her top was a band tshirt and a black and white flannel to finish it off. Y/n was currently waiting outside the airport, trying to get a hold of a taxi, but it was fairly busy today. When Y/n spotted an empty taxi, she took her luggage and walked over to the cab. Y/n placed her luggage in the trunk and sat down in the backseat of the taxi. “Where to, miss?” The driver asked. “To Baker Street, please.” Y/n smiled. The taxi took off and Y/n looked down at her phone. She was planning on surprising her brother. Last time she was here was at Mary's funeral, two years ago. She had stayed for a couple of months to help with John’s grief and to help him take care of Rosie.

She had a hard time when she had to leave again, because she hated to leave John in that state. But John convinced her to finish her studies and go back to Peru. Y/n and John held contact, during her last year. She was lost in her train of thoughts, that she didn’t notice that the taxi had stopped. “Miss, we are here.” The driver informed and looked at Y/n. “Here you go. Thank you.” Y/n smiled and stepped out of the taxi and went to grab her luggage. Y/n stood outside of 221b Baker street and looked up the building. Y/n walked to the front door and the door flew open, before she could knock. “Y/n? Is that you?” The sweet voice of Mrs. Hudson asked. “Yeah. The one and only.” Y/n replied as she walked in and put her luggage down, before walking over to give Mrs. Hudson a hug. “Look at you, finally being an adult.” Mrs. Hudson sobbed. Y/n looked around, awkwardly patting Mrs. Hudson’s back. “Come in. Let me make you some tea.” 

Mrs. Hudson turned around and skipped to her kitchen. Y/n laughed at Mrs. Hudson’s enthusiasm and walked after her. They sat down and Y/n told all the stories about Peru. “Mrs Hudson? Where are you?” Y/n could hear the distant voice of Sherlock. “I am in the kitchen.” Mrs. Hudson replied as Sherlock walked in the kitchen with John trailing behind him. “Hello, Y/n.” Sherlock said, with a smirk on his face. “Hello, Sherlock. How have you been?” Y/n asked the detective, who ignored her question. “Never been better. Been busy this week with all the murders.” Sherlock replied dryly. “What? How? When did you come back?” “She obviously just got here, John. Look at the state of her suitcases.” Sherlock deducted. John walked over to Y/n and wrapped his arms around her. “I am so glad that you are back home.” John said, sounding relieved. Sherlock came to stand next to Y/n, who was talking to her brother.

“I am so delighted that you are back. I have missed so much. Did you have a good time in Peru?” “I know who else missed you.” Sherlock whispered in Y/n’s ear. Y/n looked at Sherlock with a confused look on her face. “Huh?” “Rosie would be delighted to see you as well. She has grown so much since she last saw you.” John smiled. “Oh, where is my baby cousin?” Y/n asked. “She is currently with her nanny upstairs.” John replied. The trio walked up the stairs and into the living room of 221b. Y/n could see the glistening in John’s eyes when he looked towards the nanny. “John stop staring.” Sherlock said as he picked up the newspaper. “I wasn’t staring.” John denied. “You were a little.” Y/n laughed. John glared at Sherlock and Y/n. “Uh, you can leave.” John smiled towards the nanny, who smiled and gave Rosie to Y/n. “John, just makeout with her already.” Sherlock teased while not looking up from his newspaper.

“Right, I remember. We have to go and inform Lestrade about our case.” Sherlock said as he looked up from his newspaper and got up. “Oh, I will stay here and watch Rosie.” Y/n suggested as the boys dashed out the room. "How have you been Rosie?" Y/n cooed. "You must have missed your favourite auntie." Rosie laughed at Y/n, who started to make silly faces. Y/n stood up and started to rock Rosie to sleep. 

"You are going to do great stuff when you are older. You look so much like your mother." Y/n smiled as she walked around the apartment. Y/n then slowly started to sing while walking and rocking Rosie to sleep. "Rock-a-bye baby On the treetop, When the wind blows.The cradle will rock, When the bough breaks. The cradle will fall, And down will come baby. Cradle and all, Rock-a-bye baby. On the treetop, When the wind blows. The cradle will rock, When the bough breaks. The cradle will fall, And down will come baby, Cradle and all." Y/n slowly sang as she sat down, only now noticing that someone stood in the doorway. "Mycroft!" She straightened, Rosie still in her arms. "Hey-" she added, noticing how excited she had gotten over seeing him. "Hey, Y/n." The man in question replied smoothly, not missing a beat. A comfortable silence passed. "It's been a while.." Y/n said, lamely. She never had been the one who handles silences well.. or handsome men.

Not that she'd ever say that out loud. "It certainly has." She nodded along, more as not to appear as nervous as she felt. "Well, it seems that you brought along the good mood." He drew. "You have this..thing about you.." "Thing..?" Y/n echoed breathlessly. "Hmm.." He hummed. "Almost...homelike.. a sense of accepting and calm unlike anything i've ever come across." Well that was intense, Y/n thought. Blood rushing to her head as she felt herself becoming red. Had he always been this smooth? She looked away, unsure of how to reply. How could one reply to something like that...but after a while she did. And she wished she hadn't "Thanks.. i guess." It sounded awkward even in her own ears.Stupid! Stupid! She looked down at the baby in her lap. Hoping to distract the awkward attention by not giving attention to the situation."How was Peru?" Mycroft asked, while stepping into the room.

"Good, good. I quite enjoyed the country and the lifestyle." She didn't dare look his way. He came to sit on a chair, right next to her. "She missed you." Mycroft said, after clearing his throat. Y/n smiled softly, staring at the little figures in her arms. "I missed her too." She felt a little sting in her eyes, but blinked it away quickly. She had been feeling guilty after returning back to Peru after Mary had died. She had talked to John about it, but he didn't want to hear any of it. Saying something about her having to live her life to the fullest. But she couldn't shake off this guilt. "You did good." Mycroft said, a slight frown on his face. "Going back to Peru." He added, after seeing Y/n's confused look. "How did u-" Mycroft scoffed, smiling slightly as he spoke. "I read people as a living, I deal with people constantly. And while I haven't always been able to read you as clearly as others, I know you're feeling guilty about leaving John. And you shouldn't. He had Sherlock and you kept in contact. Don't do this to yourself, you don't deserve that."

He looked her right in the eyes as he spoke. "I know.. but it's not that easy." She fiddled in her chair, Rosie still in her arms. And then he did something that surprised her. He reached for Rosie, she let him. He straightened back up, Rosie in his arms. He looked at her for a few seconds, while smiling. Just as quick as he picked her up, he laid her back down in her crib. He turned around, his eyes wandering over her. "I mean.." Y/n added, "I talked to him about it.. but i felt like i- i feel like i've abandoned him when he needed me the most and- and i didnt mean- he said that i shouldn't worry about him.. but i can't. He's still my brother you know? And he just lost his wife! And i left him, i can't help but feel like i left him when he needed me the most- and-" Somewhere in her rant, Mycroft had moved in front of her on his knees. He held her hands in his. "Stop this-" he interrupted her, a heavy frown on his face.

"-none of that is true. You didn't abandon him! You did what you had to do and he knows that. He was fine- he's better now that you are here but you didn't abandon him." Mycroft said. Y/n felt tears welling up in her eyes and didn't notice that one slipped away. Mycroft, who seemed to have noticed that, raised his hand and wiped away the tear. "I didn't know that you were a softie" Y/n smiled. "You are the one that made me soft." Mycroft whispered. "Why are you being nice to me?" Y/n whispered. "Because I care for you. I want to protect you." Mycroft looked at Y/n's eyes. He hesitated for a moment before he continued. "It's because I love you." Mycroft admitted. Y/n got up from the couch and went to look at Rosie, who was still asleep. "I do have to admit. You have a special place in my heart and when I was in Peru, I thought about my feelings. I love you too, Mycroft." Y/n whispered as she walked closer to Mycroft. The tension between them thickened and Y/n closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Mycroft's neck. Mycroft placed his hands around her waist. They stood there for quite some time, just looking each other in the eyes. "Do you want to know why I can’t stop telling you how much I love you?" Mycroft whispered. "I love everything about you. I love your eyes. I love the way you put everyone else before you. But you do have to make sure that there is someone for you." Mycroft said.

Y/n looked up at Mycroft. "I will always be here for you, when you need a shoulder to cry on or when you need someone to rant to. You have to know that I will always make time for you. You are too special for me. I love you Y/n Watson." Mycroft claimed. Mycroft pulled Y/n closer to him and placed a hand under her chin. "I love you too, Mycroft Holmes." Y/n smiled as she placed her lips on Mycroft's. They stood there for a while, because they didn't notice Mrs. Hudson walking in. Y/n pulled away from Mycroft and turned her head to see the wild face of Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft looked at Mrs. Hudson and smiled. "You better not hurt her, you reptile." Mrs. Hudson hissed. She walked away and Y/n laughed at Mycroft's red face.


	2. "I just came to say goodbye." Sherlock Holmes x Fem! Reader

Living and working in London was turning out different than i was expecting. I going to look back at it because it was the day that i met the great Sherlock Holmes that everyone was talking about.

Flashback:   
I was looking for a place to stay and this amazing lady, Mrs Hudson, had a place for me and i gladly accepted it but the guy that lived beneath me was always shooting in his place and it was unbearable for me, so i decided to go down and speak to him. I walked down the stairs and walked towards the door of 221b. I knocked on the door and the door opened. “Hello, who are you?” the man asked. “I am Y/n. I live in 221c.” I told the man. He smiled and nodded. “I’m John. So you are the new girl that lives upstairs.” He spoke as he invited me inside. “Yes that’s me.” I spoke and looked around. I saw another man lying on the couch. “Don’t mind him. He is being stubborn.” John said and i smiled.

“I am actually here to talk about the shooting. Yesterday, i was woken up by the sound and thought that it was a murder or something but Mrs Hudson told me that it happened often. I am asking you to stop with that, because i need to study and such.” I told John and the other man stood up. “I will try my best to stop him from shooting the wall but he claims to say that it is preventing him from being ‘bored’.” John said and looked at Sherlock’s direction. “It is, otherwise i am bored, John. You are an american. You came here to find a job and a place to live and when you heard that Mrs. Hudson had a space free, you accepted it.” Sherlock deduced. “How do you know that?” I asked him. “I just know.” He said. “I am Sherlock Holmes.” He spoke and extended his arm. “I am Y/n, nice to meet you.” I replied. “well i should had back to my place, i need to study.” I told them and walked out the door. I went back upstairs and went back to my own place.   
End of flashback.

Well it is now 6 months since i met Sherlock and everything changed. We started to date 4 months after the meeting and he took me to a lot of dates. But the sad news is that the end of my semester in London was over and i had to go back to america to end my year there. It was a tough moment and i had already packed my bags. John and Mary helped me with my suitcases and i went to 221b. I knocked on the door and walked in. “Hey darling.” I spoke as i found Sherlock in his armchair. “Hey darling, why are you crying?” He asked. “ I have to go back.” I told him. “What do you mean, you have to go back?” Sherlock spoke confused.

“Yes, my semester here in London is over and i have to go back to America to finish my year. So, i just came to say goodbye.” I spoke through my sobs. “You can’t go, darling. I need you. I love you.” Sherlock spoke as he stood up and hugged me. “I have to, but i come back after i graduated. It is just 2 more months and i have a lot of classes i don’t have to take so it is 1.5 months for i am back.” I told him and he smiled. “ I mean what i said, i love you.” He spoke. “I love you too and i see you at my graduation.” I spoke and kissed him. I grabbed his hand and walked away with tears in my eyes. I walked outside and hugged Mary and John. “We’ll see you at graduation.” John spoke as i stepped into the taxi. I looked up to the window and i saw Sherlock standing there. I waved and smiled. He waved back and the taxi drove to the airport. The plane had been delayed with 10 min. and when i was finally on the plane, i cried because i was missing Sherlock so bad already. 

The 1.5 months were going slow and Y/f/n helped me to pick out my outfit to wear for graduation. I picked a long black dress and black heels. I wore the outfit and Y/f/n took a picture and i sended it to Sherlock. ‘what do you think of my outfit for graduation?’ i texted him. ‘You look so pretty in that dress, darling. It is a week and i will be seeing you. I can’t wait.’ He texted back. I smiled and I took of the dress. The week of graduation was finally there and the whole school was preparing for the event that was going to take place this wednesday. The seniors that are graduating had the three days of and i was texting Sherlock. He told me that he, John and Mary were on the plane and that they should be arriving in 10 minutes. 

I went to the airport and waited for Sherlock, John and Mary to arrive. When i saw a tall curly man coming out the arriving hall, i ran towards him and jumped in his arms. “i missed you so much.” I told him as he putted me down. “i missed you too.” He told me and kissed me passionately. I hugged John and Mary as well and we went to my flat. “So how is our student doing?” Mary asked jokingly. “I am fine now.” I told her. “Can i see your dress?” Mary spoke and i took her to my room. I showed her the dress. The days flew and it was now the day of my graduation. Mary helped me to do my hair and makeup. I putted on my dress and heels and walked out. “Wow.” Sherlock said and i smiled. “You look amazing.” Sherlock told me and i smiled. 

We went to my school and i walked to the meeting place of all the seniors. When it was time, we all walked to the stage and waited for our name to be called. When my name was called i walked up the stairs and towards the principal. I looked in the crowd and saw Sherlock, John and Mary smiled at me. The Ceremony was over and i went to My people. “I am so proud of you.” Sherlock told me as he kissed me. We went to a restaurant and celebrated. I ordered food and wine. Sherlock grabbed my hand and i looked at him. 

“Darling, i am so proud of you and i wanted to ask you a question. Ever since i met you, you changed my life, i know i can’t live without you and i need you. Thanks to you i haven’t shoot the wall i the months i have known you and I must say that i need you by my side.” I smiled. “I want to make it official and do it on the day that was important to you. Will you marry me?” Sherlock asked and pulled out a ring from his pocket. I looked at Sherlock. “Yes.” I spoke and kissed him. He smiled as we pulled away and we sat back down. We celebrated that we were now.

it was the day of our wedding and Mary helped me to pick out my wedding dress. She was also my bridesmaid of honor and i wouldn’t wish for anything else. “You look amazing darling.” Mrs Holmes spoke. I met Sherlock’s parents when we came back from America and they were so happy that one of their children to get married. SInce that both of my parents past away since i was 5, Mr. Holmes was the one who was giving me away. When it was time for me to walk down the aisle, i looked at Mr. Holmes. “Please, don’t let me fall.” I told him and he smiled. “I won’t.” he told me and we walked down the aisle. I saw Sherlock and he looked at me. When i came to stand next to him he smiled. “You look stunning in that dress.” He told me and the vicar started the ceremony. 

We said our vows and our ‘i do’s and we were know husband and wife. I loved the ceremony and it was time for me to get out the dress because it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. I changed into a short white dress and Sherlock and i went to the party. We ate cake and it was time for the first dance. The song was ‘How Does a Moment Last Forever’ By Celine Dion and it was an amazing dance. We celebrated all night and the next day, we were on our way for our Honeymoon in Madrid. I always wished for this moment and it was finally here. I was finally married to the one man i loved and i wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Meeting Dr. Watson. John Watson x Fem! Reader

I’ve lived in London for several months now and haven’t gotten used to it yet. Before that i’ve lived in Rome, where i was born, but moved for college and because i’ve loved England. I was walking down my street on my way to my school. I crossed the street, when a car almost hit me. “Stai attendo, coglione.” I yelled at the driver in Italian. That was still a habit for me. I still spoke italian sometimes, because i am used to it. I wasn’t pay attention and ran into someone. “Excuse me. It’s my fault.” I spoke politly. “No problem.” The guy spoke and looked me into the eyes. “I am John.” “Nice to meet you. My name is Y/n.” I smiled and felt my face heating up.

“I have to go. I’ll see you around.” I spoke and walked away. I walked to college and entered the classroom. I sat down in my usual spot and waited for class to start. The class was interesting, but i couldn’t stop thinking about John. He had a sweet smile on his face. I smiled at the thought. But there is no way that i would see him again. I don’t even know where he lives or where he works. When class was over. I walked out side and went too Starbucks to grab a coffee. I crossed the street, but got hit by a car, before blacking out. hours later, i woke up in a room, so bright that it hurt my eyes. “What happened?” I asked the nurse, in my room. “You’ve got hit by a car and blacked out. You have a broken leg and 2 broken ribs and a cut on your lip. The doctor will come any minute to check on you.” The nurse smiled and walked away. 

“Hello i am Doctor Watson. How are you feeling?” The doctor spoke and looked up from his clipboard. “Y/n. I didn’t know i would see you again.” “I didn’t know it either. I am feeling a lot of pain in my ribs.” I told John and he smiled. “That’s normal. You have to stay for 2 days just for a check up. We will give you some pain relivers and the ribs will be healed in 2 weeks, but the leg takes a little longer. I will give you rest and i wil try swing by if i am free.”John smiled and walked away. *a few weeks later* After the accident i had, i stayed at the hospital for 2 days. When i was home, John came to visit me. My ribs were fine, but my leg did still hurt. I stayed home and worked on everything in needed to do for college. 

Today, i was very happy. John was coming over and i was going to tell him about my feelings for him. I felt nervous for it, because it was the first time in years that i was going to tell a guy about my feelings, but i wasa scared. Scared for how he was going to react. I asked my sister to help me with my hair and makeup and clothes. When she was done helping me, she wished me good luck and went home. I ordered chinese take away since i wasn’t able to cook because of my leg and waited at the table for John. I told him trough text that the door was open and John walked in. 

“Hello, i hope you didn’t have to wait long.” “No sit down. Do you want some wine?” I asked him with a smile. “Yes, please. How’s the leg?” He asked. I gave him his wine and told him that my leg was still hurt, but it was getting better. We started to eat and talked about ourself. “I hope this is good. I didn’t have the abbilaty to cook because of my leg.” “No problem. It’s delicious.” He spoke and i smiled. We contiued to talk about our lives. When we were finished eating, John helped me into the couch and we sat down. 

“Uh, John. I need to tell you something.” I spoke after a moment of silence. “What is it Y/n?” John asked. “Uh ever since i bumped in to you, i felt something i haven’t felt in years. And i was a feeling that i don’t want to go away. I am in love with you.” I spoke and John looked a little shocked. “Wow, i thought i was the only one that was feeling something after that day we met. And when i saw you in the hospital, i was worried, worried about you and it was a good feeling. I am in love with you as well.” He spoke and i smiled. I saw John lean in and did the same and i felt his lips on mine. It was a kiss that lasted a while. It felt so good and i didn’t want to stop. After a while we pulled away and i smiled at him. 

We sat there in silence, my head on John’s shoulder. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” John asked. “Of course, i will.” I smiled and placed another a kiss on his lips again. Suddenly i heard John’s phone ring and he picked up. “What is it Sherlock?” He asked on the phone. “Okay i’ll come as soon as possible.” He spoke and ended the call. John got up and smiled at me. “I am sorry darling, but Sherlock needs me. I will come back as fast as i can.” He told me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“I love you.” “I love you too, darling. See you later.” He spoke and walked away. I felt lonely for a while, but decided to sleep.   
I was happy with John and i knew that he would make me feel like a special person. It was after years i felt this giggly feeling inside my stomach. John was my knight in shining armour after the accident and helped me the weeks i was home, before i told him what i felt for him today. It was a great feeling and it wasn’t going to go away for a long time.


	4. "I love you." "I know." Greg Lestrade x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Anderson being a creep as always.

Y/n Johnson, an young american FBI agent, was on her way to Scotland Yard. She had been transferred to London and because she was young, she could get used to a fresh new start. Last year, she lost her partner on the job and it had been hard for her ever since that day. A taxi had just dropped her off in front of Scotland Yard, she looked up at the building and smoothed out her plaid skirt and brushed her hair out of her face. Y/n took a deep breath before she walked into the building. “Hello, miss. How can I help you?” The man at the front desk asked and Y/n smiled at him. “I have an appointment with DI Lestrade. I am the new transfer from New York.” Y/n explained. “Just give me a moment.” The man smiled as he made a phone call. After a moment of waiting, the man looked back up at Y/n. “You can go to the fifth floor. There will be someone to help you out.” He smiled as Y/n walked to the elevator and waited. 

Y/n stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to the fifth floor. When the elevator came to a stop, Y/n walked out and looked at all the people that were walking and working around the office. “Hello. Can I help you?” A young woman asked. “Yes, I am looking for Lestrade.” Y/n smiled. “Oh, so you are the american that has been transferred here. Philip Anderson. It is my pleasure to meet you.” A man chimed in. “Don’t mind him. He just likes women. Sally Donovan. Lestrade is in the last office down the hall.” Sally smiled as Y/n walked away. When she arrived at the office, Y/n knocked on the door and waited to go in until she heard a reply. “Come in.” The voice on the other side of the door answered and Y/n walked in. “Hello, you must be Y/n Johnson?” The man asked as he stood up to shake Y/n’s hand. “Yes, that’s me. And you must be Lestrade?” Y/n smiled as she shook his hand. 

“Call me Greg. I got informed that you were transferred here from New York. Why?” Greg asked as he motioned Y/n to sit down. “Uh, well. I lost my colleague and best friend during a gunfight.” Y/n replied as she swallowed away the urge to cry. “I am so sorry to hear that. I am very delighted that you will work with us.” Greg explained. “I will show you your desk.” He added as he stood up and walked out the door. “What was your job exactly?” Greg wondered. “I was a victim specialist. I basically talk to the people that find the bodies or the families of the victims or the victims themselves.” Y/n replied. “So you have seen a lot then?” “Oh yes.” Y/n smiled. “Well, this is your desk. I am sure that you already have met your colleagues, Anderson and Donovan.” Greg informed as he stopped by an empty desk. “Yes, we have met.” “Sir, There has been a murder. Some young girls found a body near their home.” 

A woman informed him as she gave him the address. “Are you ready to come along?” Greg smiled as they walked out the building. “I was born ready.” Y/n smiled as they got into the car. “Do you mind calling Sherlock?” “Sherlock?” Y/n questioned as Greg gave her his phone. “Yes, I often call him when there has been a murder.” Greg admitted. “Oh, sure. I will call him for you.” Y/n scrolled through the contacts and landed on Sherlock. She placed the phone to her ear and waited for Sherlock to answer. “Yes, Geoff?” The male voice answered. “Hello, this is Y/n, i am call you to tell you that there has been a murder on Old Queen Street.” Y/n informed. “Tell Geoff that we will be there asap.” Sherlock replied and hung up. “He will be there asap. Geoff?” Y/n wondered as she looked at Lestrade. “Sherlock doesn’t know how to say my name. Even though it is really simple.”

Greg explained when he parked the car. They exit the car and walk to the crime scene. "Y/n, can you go and talk to the girls that found the bodies?" Greg asked as Y/n walked over to where the girls were standing. "Hello, girls. I am Y/n. What are your names?" Y/n asked as she smiled at the little girls. "My name is Abby. This is Claudia." One of the girls replied through her tears. "And are you best friends? Or are you two related?" "We are sisters." The other replied. "Can you tell me what you were doing when you found the body?" Y/n asked as she looked at the girls. "We were playing here." "Where is your mommy?" Y/n asked. "She is at work." "And where is your daddy?" Y/n asked again. One of the girls looked at Y/n and pointed at the body. "Do you have your mommy's number so i can call her?" "It is inside, on the fridge." Y/n looked up and smiled. "Can you show me?" Y/n asked one of the girls and Abby grabbed her hand and walked to the fridge. Y/n pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number. She walked back outside and waited for the mom to answer. "Hello?" "Hello ma'am. This is Officer Johnson from Scotland Yard. I am standing here with your girls. They just found the body of their father." Y/n informed. "Oh no. I will come straight away. I work down the street." The mother cried. Y/n hung up the phone and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Greg. "Apparently the body is their father. The mother is on her way." Y/n informed Greg. Y/n turned her attention back to the girls and smiled at them. "Mommy is on her way." 

"Abby, Claudia. Oh my babies. I am so happy that you are okay." The mother cried as she wrapped her arms around the girls. "Hello mrs. Thanks that you could come so fast. I am Officer Johnson." Y/n smiled at the woman. "Can you tell me what happened?" The woman asked. "Your husband was inside watching the kids play. He must have not noticed that someone was behind him as he walked outside. He got shot in the back of his head that instantly killed him. And the suspect left the gun on the crime scene when he fled." A male voice deducted. Y/n turned to look at the male and looked very confused. "Yo, You shouldn't do that. That is just plain freaky man." Y/n said. "You must be new. I deduct things. That is why Lestrade had you call me. You have to learn a lot. I am Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock explained. "Y/n Johnson." "Tell me was it your lover or colleague you lost?" Sherlock asked and Y/n looked confused again.

"How the hell do you know that?" "Like I said. I deduct things and seeing your PTSD, the question is simple." Sherlock replied. "I, uhm, lost my colleague on the job. That is why I transferred." “I see. Well good luck.” Sherlock said as he walked away. After hours of work, Y/n was sitting in Lestrade’s car again and they were driving back. “Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?” Greg asked as he saw the tired look in Y/n eyes. “Yeah, my hotel. It is just down the road.” Y/n smiled. When Greg pulled up to the hotel, he smiled at Y/n. “I will see you tomorrow.” He smiled as he drove off. Y/n walked into the lobby and checked into her room. She walked towards her room and walked inside. Y/n opened her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas and walked to the bathroom. Y/n started the shower and got undressed, when she was interrupted by a knock on her hotel door. Since she was only in her underwear, she grabbed her robe for her suitcase, tied a knot and walked towards the door and opened it.

“Philip, what are you doing here? How did you find where I was staying?” Y/n looked confused as he stepped into the room and sat down on her bed. “Oh, I sort of followed you.” “What The fuck. You are a creep. Get out before I call the security.” Y/n barked. “I just wanted to get to know you better.” “That doesn’t mean that you have to fucking follow me. Get out!” Y/n yelled as she started to push Anderson out of her hotel room. He was about to say something and Y/n threw the door shut. Y/n grabbed her phone and decided to call Greg. “Hey, Greg? It’s me. Uh, can you come to my hotel? I need to tell you something.” Y/n said as Greg answered. “Uh, yeah, of course. What room are you in?” “Room 234.” “On my way, see you soon.” Greg replied as he hung up. Y/n quickly showered and got dressed in her leggings and oversized hoodie, when there was another knock on the door. She walked over and opened. 

Greg walked inside and smiled at Y/n. “Hi, sorry that i asked you to come so late. But Anderson was here. He followed me to my hotel room.” Y/n explained. “What? I will talk to him about it tomorrow. Did he try something?” Greg asked with a concerned look. “No. Even if he did, I know how to defend myself.” Y/n smiled.  
“Good. You never know with Anderson. I will leave now. See you tomorrow.” Greg said as he reached for the door. Once Greg left, Y/n laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

~Time Skip~

It was now a year later and Y/n found herself an apartment, not far from her work. Y/n got used to working with the Yard and she even found it more fun working there than in New York. Today, she woke up to the sound of rain and decided to get ready for the day. Y/n walked to her closet and pulled out some black pants and a red top. She walked into the bathroom, got dressed and did her hair and makeup. When Y/n was ready, she pulled on her shoes, grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Sh!t, Forgot my umbrella. Y/n cursed to herself as she started walking to her work. When she arrived at her desk, she took off her coat and sat down in her chair. “Y/n, can you come into my office for a moment?” Greg asked and Y/n nodded as she got up and walked to his office. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, nothing to be concerned about. I was just wondering how you were doing? Since it has been a year.” “Oh, well I got used to it now. At first i was a little nervous, because I don’t like lots of changes.” Y/n explained and Greg smiled at her. “That is good to hear. I hope that Anderson doesn’t bother you anymore, like he did on your first day.” Greg said. Y/n smiled at Greg and shook her head. “He hasn’t shown up at my apartment yet, so that is great.” Y/n said. “Is that all, sir?” Y/n asked after a comfortable silence. “No, not really. I want to tell you something else.” Greg said as he stood up. “What is it, sir?” “From the moment, I saw you walking into the office, every thought I had was about you. I can’t seem to get you out of my mind.” Greg confessed as he stood in front of Y/n. “I love you.” He added. Y/n looked at Greg and smiled. “I know.” She smiled. “You aren’t that well in hiding the way you look at me.” Y/n explained. 

“But I love you too. You are all I think about as well. Ever since I called you about Anderson.” Y/n said as she closed the gap between them and laid her arms around his neck. “This is unprofessional.” Greg teased. “What are you going to do about it, sir? Arrest me?” Y/n teased back. “Maybe later.” He winked as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body and leaned down to place a soft, but passionate kiss on her lips. “Jesus! Get a room!” Sherlock yelled as he walked into the office, his face slightly red.


	5. "Marry me?" Sherlock Holmes x Pregnant! Fem! Reader

Y/n, her boyfriend Sherlock, John and Mycroft were all in a taxi on their way to the Holmes brothers family home. Y/n looked down at her leather skirt and smiled when she felt Sherlock’s eyes on her. Y/n and Sherlock had been dating for 4 years and it was definitely a roller coaster of emotions. They met each other in a restaurant, where he explained to her that he faked his death to keep his best friend safe. After a couple of dates, Sherlock hitted to her that he wanted to be more than friends. Let's just say that she had to ask him to be her boyfriend, because Sherlock wasn't so good with sharing his feelings yet. Also Y/n had something to tell the family. Sherlock and Y/n were expecting their first child together and they recently found out that it was going to be a baby girl. "What are you thinking about, my love?" Sherlock whispered. 

"About our first meeting and about the time i had to ask you to be mine, because you aren't as good with your feelings back then." Y/n teased. "But also about this little one." She added as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Mummy would be thrilled to know that she will have grandchildren." Sherlock whispered and placed a kiss on Y/n's cheek. The taxi came to a stop and informed them that they had arrived. "Are you nervous, my love?" "Only a little. But you are by my side and that makes it a little easier." Y/n smiled as she held Sherlock's hand. "You don't have to be scared. Mummy loves you." Mycroft said as they walked to the door and knocked. "My boys. Come in. You must be cold." Mrs Holmes smiled as she stood in the doorway, hugging the brothers, John and Y/n. "How are you my dear? Not too tired from the journey?" Mrs. Holmes asked. "No, I am not so tired. But i could use a nap." Y/n smiled. 

Sherlock and Y/n walked up the stairs and into Sherlock's old bedroom. "Are those little pirate ships on your wallpaper?" Y/n asked as they walked into the room. "Yes, I wanted something other than that, but mummy insisted on getting the pirate ships." Sherlock lied. "It is not about the fact that you wanted to be a pirate growing up?" Y/n teased as she took off her shoes and coat before lying down on the bed. "Who told you that?" "Mycroft did. But don't kill him. The baby needs her uncle." She said as Sherlock laid beside her.”What would you think about calling the baby after Mary?” Y/n asked as they were laying in each other’s arms on the bed. “I think that John would love that. Are you going to ask Mycroft to be the godfather later?” “Yes.” Y/n replied. "If we are expecting another child we should make John the godfather, don’t you think?” Y/n added. “Already thinking about another one. Sleep my angel." Sherlock whispered.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep and Sherlock had his arm around her stomach. After an hour nap, Y/n woke up and smiled at Sherlock sleeping next to her with a protective hand on her stomach. "Sher, wake up." Y/n whispered and played with the curls of his hair. "I love when you play with my hair. Helps me relax." Sherlock whispered as he opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. "Let's go down stairs." Y/n smiled as they got up and walked down the stairs to join the rest in the kitchen. “Y/n when are you telling mummy that you and Sherlock are expecting?” Mycroft asked. Y/n shot him a glare. “You are pregnant?” Mrs. Holmes asked. “Yes. Thanks for ruining the surprise, Mikey.” “Don’t call me that.” “That is great news, sweetheart.” Mrs. Holmes smiled as she wrapped her arms around Y/n and Sherlock. “Do you know the gender already?” Mr. Holmes asked. “Yes. A girl.” Y/n replied. 

Y/n helped Mrs Holmes with dinner and didn’t notice that Sherlock and Mycroft walked out the kitchen and stood outside. “Have you seen Sherlock?” Y/n asked John. “Uh, he is outside with Mycroft.” John replied as Y/n walked outside with Mrs. Holmes. “Are you two smoking?” Mrs Holmes asked. “No.” “It was Mycroft.” Y/n laughed at the brothers being scared of their mother and walked over to Sherlock. “John needs to talk to you, Sherlock.” Y/n smiled as she stood beside Mycroft. Sherlock, who looked as confused as Mycroft, walked inside and Y/n turned her attention to the eldest Holmes. “I want to ask you something.” Y/n smiled.  
“A child needs a godparent. And it is normal to a woman and man, but we thought about it.” Y/n smiled and Mycroft looked more confused than he already was. “Do you want to be the baby’s godparent along with Molly?” Y/n asked. “Really, Sherlock wants me as the godfather?” “Yes, he doesn’t want to say it, but it would mean the world for us both if you were.” “Of course. I will be delighted to be there for the little one. And just as Sherlock, I will protect you both with all my power.” Mycroft replied as they walked into the kitchen again and smiled at each other. “Did you ask him, my dear?” Sherlock asked. Y/n nodded and smiled towards Mycroft. “We already have a name for the baby picked out. What would you think of naming the baby after Mary?” Sherlock asked his best friend, who started to tear up. “I think that Mary would love that.” John smiled through his sobs. Y/n gave him a hug, when they were interrupted by Mrs. Holmes. 

“Dinner is ready.” Mrs. Holmes smiled as she walked into the kitchen. They walked into the dining area and sat down. Everyone was talking and Sherlock smiled at Y/n. “You know, I love you, my love.” Sherlock whispered in Y/n’s ear. “Of course i do, silly. What’s wrong?” “Nothing. I just have to ask you something.” Sherlock stood up and smiled at Y/n “My dear Y/n. When we first met, I was hard and cruel towards you. You changed the way I look at you. As you said it yourself, I am not good when it comes to sharing my feelings, But you are and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Sherlock explained and Y/n smiled at him. Sherlock took a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to show her a beautiful diamond ring and sank down on one knee. “Will you marry me?” Sherlock asked and Mrs Holmes started to cry. “Of course, Sherlock.” Y/n replied and sat down on his knee and placed her lips on his. 

“Mikey, when are you going to get married?” Mrs. Holmes asked the eldest. “Don’t get your hopes up, mummy.” Mycroft replied. Sherlock and Y/n pulled away and started to laugh at Mycroft’s reaction. The family celebrated the engagement and Sherlock smiled down at his lover. 

～Time Skip～

It was the big day. Y/n stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself in her wedding dress. She was getting ready to marry her best friend. She was wearing a beautiful lace dress and Mrs. Holmes stood beside her, holding the baby girl in her arms. “Don’t you think that your mummy looks beautiful, Mary?” Mrs Holmes asked the baby girl and she smiled at her mother. “You look stunning, Y/n. Are you ready to go?” Mycroft asked as he stood by the door. Mrs. Holmes and baby Mary walked out the room and Y/n smiled at Mycroft. “I am nervous.” She admitted. “That is normal. But just remember, Sherlock will be there at the end of the aisle.” Mycroft comforted and Y/n walked over to him. “Thank you for walking me down the aisle, Mikey.” Y/n smiled as they walked down the stairs and down the aisle. “It is my pleasure. You know, I always knew that you would be the one for Sherlock.” Mycroft smiled. 

Sherlock looked at Y/n and smiled as she stood in front of him. “Hey you.” Y/n smiled. “Hello my angel. You look beautiful.” Sherlock smiled. The Ceremony started and it was interrupted by baby Mary’s cries. They were laughing and the priest finally announced that Sherlock and Y/n were now husband and wife. Sherlock placed his lips on Y/n and placed his hands on her waist. They walked outside and took some pictures with the bridal party and the Holmes family. Sherlock and Y/n were currently in a hotel room and Y/n smiled at Sherlock who was looking through his phone. “Darling, can you pull down the zip? I want to change into something different for the reception.” Y/n asked. Sherlock, who stood behind her, pulled down the zip and placed kisses on the exposed skin. “I love you, Mrs. Holmes.” Sherlock smiled as she got dressed into a shorter version of her wedding dress. “We love you too, Mr. Holmes.” Y/n replied.  
“You are pregnant again?” “Yes, it is a boy. And remember that I told you that we should make John the godfather? I want to ask him later.” “It’s a boy? I am so happy, my angel.” Sherlock smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach. “Let’s go and tell the rest.” The rest of the evening was much better than expected. Mrs and Mr. Holme sr. were thrilled to have another grandchild. Mycroft already knew, but was just as happy as the first time they told that they were pregnant and then there was John. Let’s just say that he basically screamed at the top of his lungs that he was excited to be the godfather. Sherlock looked at Y/n, who was talking to Mrs. Hudson and holding the baby girl and smiled. He felt really lucky to find a beautiful woman, he can now call his wife and is the mother of his children. He finally felt complete.


	6. "Stay. For the night." John Watson x Lestrade! Fem! Reader

Y/n Lestrade, a young woman with (y/h/c) hair and (y/e/c), walked into her father’s office. Greg, her father, had promised to spend some time with her during lunch, but he apparently forgot. Y/n knocked on the door and walked in after she got permission, not noticing two men in his office. “Oh, shit. Sweetheart, I forgot. I am so so sorry.” Greg said as he looked at his daughter. “It is nothing, dad. I was planning on going to town.” “I am sorry, sweetheart? Are you his wife?” The shorter man asked. “What? Ew, that’s gross! No, I am his daughter.” Y/n replied with a disgusted look on her face. “John, this is Y/n. I am sorry, but I have to talk to them about the case. I will make it up to you tonight. I’ll cook.” “So, should i call the sushi place or the pizza place?” Y/n teased which earned a glare from Greg and a snicker from John. “Pizza will do. You can pick a movie as well.” Greg smiled as Y/n turned to leave his office.

“Hey, Y/n. How are you?” Anderson asked as he came to stand in front of her. He wasn’t obvious when he let his eyes rank up and down her body. “Oh, I am okay. What about you?” She asked politely. “Good, now that i see you. I was wondering-” “Can you leave her alone, Anderson? She is not interested. Or do you want me to tell Lestrade that you are hitting on his daughter.” Y/n could hear the voice of John who walked up behind her. Anderson walked away and Y/n let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, John.” Y/n smiled as she turned to look at John. “No problem. Would you like to get some coffee with me?” John asked and Y/n nodded. John and Y/n walked out the office and went to a nearby coffee place. “Tell me something about yourself.” John smiled as they sat down at the table near the window. “I graduated in victim services. I sometimes help my father. And my father sees me as his little girl. Tell me something about you, John.” Y/n explained.

John looked Y/n in the eyes and smiled. “I, uhm, recently lost my wife. And I have a baby girl that is now being raised without a mother and I sometimes feel guilty about it.” John explained. “You shouldn’t feel guilty. It is not your fault and once she is older, she will understand.” Y/n smiled as she placed her hand on top of his. “What is her name?” “Rosie.” John smiled and looked at Y/n. “Would you like to meet her?” He asked after he finished his coffee. “I don’t want to push anything.” “You aren’t. I could really use some company. Sherlock can be a bore sometimes.” John smiled as they walked out the shop and walked towards his house. Y/n spent most of the day talking with John and playing with Rosie, when she looked at her watch and got up from the floor. “I should get going. It was a pleasure to get to know you better and to spend the day with you and Rosie.” “It is late, I don’t like the thought of you walking alone at this time. Let me walk you.” John said.

Y/n, who was already near the door. “I am a big girl, John. I will text you when I am home.” She smiled as she opened the door and walked out. Since it was shorter walking through Hyde park, Y/n crossed the street and walked into Hyde park. There were some creeps out and Y/n could feel someone following her. Y/n picked up her pace, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “What do you want?” She asked the stranger. “How much for the night?” He asked her. “Excuse me?” “You heard me. How much for the night?” He asked again. Y/n looked around and saw an elderly couple sitting on a bench. “ I am not a fucking whore. I am not something you can buy. Leave me alone.” The man started to get angry and grabbed his knife out of his back pocket and sliced her cheek. Y/n fell to the ground and the man kicked her in the ribs, he stopped and ran away. “Miss, are you okay?” “No, can you call the police?” She asked the woman.

Moments later, Y/n sat next to the elderly woman and they were waiting for her father to show up. “Y/n, darling. What happened?” Greg asked as he stood next to Donovan. “Hi, dad. I was on my way home, when someone was following me. He asked me how much for the night and when I told him that he couldn’t buy me, he got mad and sliced my cheek. He also kicked me in the ribs, I checked they aren’t broken. This couple witnessed everything, But i think i need to go to the doctor.”

“Sally, go with Y/n to dr Watson. I will come later and pick you up. I just need to talk to these witnesses first.” Sally nodded and helped Y/n to the car and drove back to John’s. “I am sorry. That you have to take me.” Y/n admitted to Sally. “It’s okay, Y/n. Are you okay?” “Yeah, it just stings.” Y/n smiled towards Sally. “I hope that we will find who did this to you really quick.” She smiled and helped her out of the car. “Yeah, me too. Thank you again for dropping me off.” Y/n smiled as Sally drove off. Y/n knocked on the door and John was shocked to see her. “Blood? Are you bleeding?” John asked as he saw the blood on her coat. “Yeah. Can I first come in?” Y/n asked. John led her inside again and sat her down on the couch. John grabbed a first aid kit and sat down in front of Y/n. “Let me see where you are bleeding.” Y/n showed him her cheek and looked at John, who started to clean the wound. “It isn’t that deep, so you won’t need stitches.”

John placed a band aid on her cheek and smiled at Y/n. “Sorry, I should have listened to you.” “You don’t need to apologize.” John smiled. Greg came by later and drove Y/n home. They had a good chat about what happened and they enjoyed a good movie and some pizza together. Weeks went by and Y/n could only think about John. They went on a couple of dates and today, Y/n was getting ready for a date at 221B, since he could fix a babysitter for Rosie. Y/n stood in her room looking at her clothes and decided to go for a black dress and her dr Martens. She started to get ready, did her hair and makeup, got dressed in her outfit and walked out of her room. She grabbed her bag, phone and jacket and walked out the door. Y/n walked towards Baker street, since John got Sherlock out of the house a while, and smiled when she arrived. Y/n knocked on the door and smiled when John opened. “Hello, come in.” He smiled as he led her inside.

“Would you like something to drink?” John asked. “Some water, please.” Y/n smiled and looked at Rosie, who crawled towards her, swinging her rattle around when Y/n picked her up. “Hello, little one. Did you miss me?” Y/n asked the little girl, who started to giggle. “She loves you more than me.” John teased as he tried to pick Rosie out of Y/n’s arms only for the little girl to cling to Y/n. “All babies love me.” Y/n teased back. “She is not the only one that loves you.” John admitted as he took a sip from his glass. “What?” Y/n asked. “I love you.” John confessed. Y/n looked at John, who was looking at Rosie. “I know. I had a feeling. And you weren’t really that great at hiding it.” Y/n smiled. “But I love you too.” She smiled. Y/n placed Rosie in her playpen and stood up. John stood up as well and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Aren’t we going a little fast?” John asked. “Are you already doubting yourself?” Y/n asked as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

“No. I want this. I don’t know what I was saying.” John blurted out. “There is no need to be nervous.” Y/n said as she pulled him closer to her. She smiled and placed her lips on his. They stood there for a while, until they got interrupted by Rosie clapping her hands together. Y/n and John laughed and Y/n picked Rosie up. “Are you happy that daddy kissed me?” Y/n asked. “No, not really.” Greg said as he walked into the room. “Dad, what are you doing here?” “I wanted to speak to Sherlock. But as i can see, he isn’t here. When were you going to tell me that you were seeing John?” Greg asked as he stood in front of John. “Easy dad. We have been going on a few dates.” Y/n explained as she stood between Greg and John. “I know where to find you, when you hurt her.” Greg said as he walked away. “Well that was easy.” Y/n smiled as she turned towards John and smiled at him. “Yeah. But he is scary when he is angry, not going to lie about that.” John replied. Rosie laughed at John and Y/n placed a kiss on her cheek.

“She thinks that it was funny.” Y/n said. John, who looked at the two girls in front of him smiled and placed a kiss on Y/n’s lips. “Stay. For the night.” John asked as they sat down again. “I don’t have anything to wear at night.” “Who said it was for sleeping?” John teased. Y/n looked at John and pointed a finger at him. “You are a dirty man.” She said. Y/n sat Rosie down on the floor before John started to attack Y/n with kisses. “Oh, shut it. You like it.” John teased and started to tickle Y/n as she started to laugh and tried to get away from John.


	7. "The cookies are sweet. But not as sweet as you." Jim Moriarty x Fem! Reader

“Let me fucking go.” Y/n yelled towards the man that was standing in front of her. “You know, i can’t do that. You are important to get me towards Jim. I need your help. You see, he has something that is mine. ” The man spoke softly as he walked up to her.”Whatever the fuck it is, I would tell you where Jim is.” Y/n hissed again. “You are his pet. You need to tell me where he is.” “I am not his pet, I am his girlfriend and I am not going to snitch on him.” Y/n hissed. “Did you hear that, Andy? She is his girlfriend.” “Right, I really don’t want to do this, but you give me no choice.” One of the men, pulled out a knife and walked towards Y/n. “I don’t think so. Put the fucking knife down. If you touch her, you are a dead man.” Y/n heard the voice of Jim say, who stood behind her. “If you did something to her, you are a dead man. Tell me princess, did they hurt you?” Jim asked Y/n. “They sliced my cheek, Jimmy. And made a cut in my leg.” Y/n pouted as Jim stood in front of her. 

“You are a dead man. Sebby, shoot them. Told you would be a dead man. You should have known better than to hurt my princess.” Jim ordered the assassin. “Let’s get you home.” Jim smiled as he took off the ties on Y/n’s wrists and helped her get up. “Jim, my leg hurts.” Y/n hissed as she tried to walk on her hurt leg. “Seb will take care of your leg when we are home. It doesn’t look that deep, so you don’t need stitches.” Jim explained as he helped Y/n in his car. The drive home was silent. Y/n laid her head on Jim’s shoulder and was actually thinking about what had happened to her. Once they arrived at their apartment, Jim helped her up and Y/n sat down on the couch, once they walked into the living room. Seb went to grab a first aid kit and Jim sat down Y/n and cleaned the wound on her cheek. “Fuck, that hurts.” Y/n hissed as the wound stinged. “Language.” Jim teased as he placed a band aid on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

Seb was done with her leg and smiled up at his boss. Jim dismissed him and walked towards the kitchen. “What would you like for dinner?” Jim asked. “Can we get some pizza?” Y/n asked Jim. “Of course. The usual for you?” Y/n was about to reply when it suddenly hit her, it finally sunk in that she was kidnapped for info about Jim and she started to cry. “Princess? What’s wrong, my angel?” Jim asked as he walked back to the couch to see his lover crying. He sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug. “I think it just sunk in about what happened. I got really scared. They were threatening me to get to you. I just find it hard to forget.” Y/n replied through her tears. “I know that it is hard. But, please remember this. No matter where you are, I will always find you and save you.” Jim said as she lifted her cheek and wiped away the tears. “And sebby will always kill anyone that hurts you. He cares about you as much as I do. He told me himself, you are like a sister to him.” Jim smiled as he pecked her lips. 

“I love you, my angel.” Jim said. “I love you too, Jim.” Y/n said as she pecked his lips over and over. “So, the usual pizza for you?” Jim asked again as he got up. “Yes, please.” Y/n replied. Jim walked into the kitchen and called to place an order. When he was done, he grabbed two glasses of wine and a bottle and walked back to the couch. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Y/n asked as Jim filled the glasses and gave one to Y/n. “You choose, princess.” Jim smiled and Y/n picked out the Shining on Netflix and sat back down next to Jim. After an hour into the movie, the pizzas were delivered and the couple were enjoying their food while watching the movie. “Uh, boss. There is a problem with one of the other workers.” Sebby said as he walked up to Jim and Y/n. “I will be right back, princess.” Jim spoke as he kissed her lips and got up, walking out the door with Seb following behind him. Since it was getting late, Y/n decided to get to bed and tried to sleep.

She walked into their shared bedroom and smiled when she saw Jim’s robe on the bed. She got undressed and slipped her arms into the sleeves, tying a knot close to her body and laid down on Jim’s side of the bed. Y/n was tossing and turning around in bed and looked at the alarm clock. She sighed when it read 3.30pm and got up, walking to the living room. She found it hard to sleep without Jim, so she decided to watch some telly and after a while she slowly drifted off to sleep. “Y/n, sweetheart. I am back.” Jim whispered as Y/n slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Jim. She looked outside and saw that it was slowly getting lighter outside. “Is that my robe?” Jim asked. “Yeah, I might have slept in it when you were gone, because it smells like you.” Y/n smiled. “I am sorry that i left you alone, but there was some trouble. Someone wasn’t really good with taking orders.” Jim said as they walked into the kitchen. “Anyway. What do you want to do today?” Jim asked his lover. “Can we take a bath together? And bake some cookies or cake?” Y/n asked. It was autumn after all. She thought to herself. “Sure.” Jim smiled as he made some breakfast. Y/n went to the bathroom after breakfast and started to fill the bathtub with warm water and some bubbles. When the tub was full, Jim walked in the bathroom and got undressed, while Y/n took off the robe and her underwear. Jim stepped into the bath and sat down, with Y/n between his legs.

“This is nice.” Y/n sighed as she enjoyed the warm water. “We could use some more relaxation time more often.” Jim agreed. After a moment of just sitting in the water, Jim washed Y/n’s hair. When they were done in the bath, They got out and wrapped towels around their bodies. “I love you, Jim. Thank you for spending this day with me.” Y/n smiled as she kissed Jim, who was getting dressed again. “I will always make time for you, princess.” Jim smiled as he wrapped his arms around Y/n and pulled her in for a kiss. When Y/n got dressed in her leggings and oversized jumper, they walked back to the kitchen and grabbed all the ingredients to make some chocolate chip cookies. After a moment of weighing the right amount of all the ingredients and putting them all in a bowl for some mixing, Jim and Y/n shaped the batter in balls on the cooking tray and Y/n placed them in the oven. “Would you like some tea?” Y/n asked Jim as he went to sit on the couch. 

“Yes. Thank you my angel.” Jim smiled and Y/n made some tea. When the tea was finished, Y/n walked towards Jim and gave him a cup. Y/n sat down on the couch and Jim pulled her between his legs again. “What are you doing?” Y/n asked as she giggled. “Do you have a hair tie?” He asked. “Why?” “I am going to braid your hair, princess.” Jim said and Y/n got up. She went to grab a hair tie and when she got back, she took the cookies out the oven and placed them on the counter and walked back to Jim. Y/n sat back down between his legs and gave him the hair tie. Jim started to braid Y/n’s hair and she couldn’t help but giggle. When Jim was finished with braiding her hair, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. “I adore you, princess.” Jim smiled as he pecked her lips over and over again. “I adore you too, baby.” Y/n replied as she sat up and looked down at Jim. 

“As much as I love you on top of me and you know that it is my favourite position, there are cookies waiting for us to eat.” Jim smiled as he sat up. Y/n got off Jim's lap and walked towards the kitchen. Y/n placed the cookies on a plate and walked back to Jim. “These cookies are amazing.” Y/n smiled as she took a bite from her cookie. “They are sweet. But not as sweet as you. Give me some sugar babe.” Jim added and Y/n placed another kiss on his lips . They spend the rest of the day, munching on the cookies and watching some more halloween movies. Later that day, Y/n and Jim were sleeping on the couch together and it was late already. Jim woke up and picked Y/n up bridal style and walked to their shared bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead, before he got in the bed himself and placed a hand on her hip. Y/n woke up not long after, she got placed in bed and turned to look at Jim.

“Thank you for being there for me.” She whispered. “You don’t have to thank me. I will always be there for you. No matter where you are or where I am, there is no one that can stop me from loving you. You are way too special for me and I would do anything in my power to protect you from all the bad and evil people out there. Even if it means that i have to kill, I don’t mind going to prison if it means that i can protect you.” Jim confessed and placed a loving kiss on Y/n’s lips. The kiss lasted a while. Y/n laid her head on Jim’s chest and fell asleep in his arms.


	8. "Am I the reason you cry every night?" Sherlock Holmes x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of drug use and addiction

“Hasn’t this addiction done enough damage already?” Y/n asked her high boyfriend Sherlock. “At this point, if you keep doing drugs, I don’t see any point of staying with you.” Y/n added as she didn’t get any answer. Again, no reply. “Hello? Earth to Sherlock.” Y/n said as she stood in front of him. “Were you saying anything?” Sherlock asked as he finally looked at Y/n. “Seriously?” Y/n asked as she walked towards the door, where she grabbed her bag and coat. “Where are you going?” Sherlock asked as he raised an eyebrow. “Home. I can’t stand to see you in this state.” Y/N said with a hint of pain and hurt in her voice. Y/n walked out the apartment and went back to her old house. It was a good thing that she decided to keep the house. On her way there, she received some messages from Sherlock. But she decided to ignore them all. She felt hurt and he knew that, but he is just an ignorant arse sometimes.

Y/n arrived at her house and opened the door, taking off her coat as she walked in. Y/n sat on her couch and couldn’t stop thinking about Sherlock. Her phone kept ringing every 5 minutes. Y/n knew it was Sherlock, trying to explain everything, but she didn’t want to listen to it, yet. A couple of weeks went by and it has been a while since Y/n heard from Sherlock. For the past weeks, Y/n had difficulty sleeping. Every night she cried herself to sleep. Y/n wanted to talk to Sherlock, but she didn’t know how, because she was scared of how he would react if she tried to tell him that he has to stop or that she would leave him for good. Y/n hated to think about that. She obviously didn’t want to leave Sherlock, she loves him, she cares about him. Y/n got distracted from her train of thoughts when there was a knock on the door. She went to open it and saw Greg standing in front of the door. “Greg? Come in.” 

Greg smiled and walked into the house and stood beside the kitchen counter. “I came to talk to you about Sherlock.” Greg said as he looked at Y/n. “Look, I don’t know what happened between the two of you, and I don’t need to know. But I suggest you go and have a talk with him.” Greg said. “You know he’s an idiot right? I don’t care if he’s smart, he’s an idiot. But you know, he didn’t do this on purpose.” Greg added. Y/n knew exactly what he was talking about. “Yeah, i know. It’s just, I needed some time to think. But i will have a talk with him. Thanks for informing me.” Y/n smiled at Greg as he walked back out the door. It has been weeks since Y/n last checked her phone and she decided that she might, now that Greg came by. Y/n looked down at her phone and saw that she had a couple of missed calls from Sherlock and a lot of messages, saying that she has to come home. Y/n threw her phone down on the couch and sunk down against the couch.

After a day or two, Y/n convinced herself to go back to Baker street. She was wearing a black pair of jeans and an oversized flannel. Y/n grabbed her bag and coat, and walked back towards Baker Street. Y/n stood in front of the door and hesitated for a moment, before grabbing her key and opening the door. “Oh, Y/n darling. I am so happy that you are back. Sherlock isn’t the same. He seemed worried, in his own kind of way. He’s been taking up more and more cases and when he can’t figure it out, he seems very frustrated about it.” Mrs. Hudson said before Y/n could walk up. “I don’t have to know what happened, but please, forgive him.” Mrs. Hudson added as she gave the girl a sweet smile. Y/n walked up the stairs of 221B and opened the door, only to be greeted by a Sherlock sitting in his armchair and it seems like he hasn’t moved from that position in a while. Y/n took off her coat and placed it on the coat hanger and went to sit in John’s armchair, opposite Sherlock. 

“Are you high?” Y/n asked Sherlock as he turned to look at the girl. “Obviously not.” He said as he raised an eyebrow. “Have you thought about what i said?” Y/n asked. “Yes. I stopped.” Sherlock admitted. “You do know that if you start again, I will actually leave and never come back.” Y/n said as she sort off studied Sherlock’s behaviour. “I do know that. But I have stopped. Now tell me. Am I the reason you cried yourself to sleep these last weeks?” Sherlock asked. Y/n raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t answered my calls or texted me back. You were obviously hurt by my behaviour and when you are mad or hurt, you cry yourself to sleep.” Sherlock deducted. “Yes, you were the reason I cried myself to sleep every night. You know why?” Y/n admitted. “Because, I care about you. And I can't bare the thought of losing you, even if it is by drug use. I love you, Sherlock.” Y/N said as she felt a tear falling down her face. Sherlock stood up and walked over to her. He went to sit on his knees and placed his hands on her thighs. “I know you care about me.” Sherlock grinned. Y/n looked the man in his eyes and smiled slightly. “You actually stopped for me?” Y/n whispered, receiving a nod from Sherlock. “I realised that my love for you is more important than wasting my time on drugs.” Sherlock admitted. Sherlock stood back up and held out his hand for Y/n to take. Y/n came to stand in front of him, while his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“The great Sherlock cares. We should tell the press.” Y/n teased. “I don’t like people. But you, you are an exception.” Sherlock grinned as Y/n pulled him closer and placed her lips on his. Sherlock went to sit back in his armchair, pulling Y/n with him, making her straddle his lap. They continued to kiss for a moment. Sherlock had one of his hands on her waist, while the other was creeping up her shirt. “It’s great to see that you made up and that you are back together. But please, don’t do it in the living room.” John said as he walked in, making Sherlock smirk and Y/n giggle. Y/n stood up again and held out her hand for Sherlock to take. “Where are we going, my love?” Sherlock asked, slightly confused by her action. “Our room. To have a little experiment.” Y/n smirked as they walked out the room, leaving John to curse himself that he came home from the store.


	9. "You're the only one who gets to call me that." Mycroft Holmes x Fem!Reader

Y/n L/n, a beautiful woman, who worked as a Government Official. Since Y/n was in her late 20’s/ early 30s, she was the youngest Government Official. Just like Mycroft Holmes and Elizabeth Smallwood, Y/n is considered to be most of the High ranking people in the Government. Mycroft and Y/n had been seeing each other for quite some time, often hooking up, when they were both feeling lonely. She didn’t really know where she stood, but she started to catch feelings for the older man. Y/n got up in the morning, and walked over to her bathroom, where she took a shower and washed her hair. When she was finished, Y/n got out the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and walked to her closet. Y/n lived in a quite modern house in London and made quite the life for herself and she loved every moment of it. She didn’t have to listen to her parents or to her boyfriend and that was such a good feeling.

Y/n looked into her closet and pulled out a black top, plaid skirt and her new belt, she bought just last week. She also grabbed her black heels and got ready in front of her large mirror. When she was finished getting ready in her outfit, Y/n quickly tied her hair into a high ponytail and applied some makeup. Y/n checked the clock in her bedroom and realised that she was running late for a meeting she was having with Mycroft and Elizabeth. ‘Shit, I am going to be late for this meeting.’ Y/n thought to herself as she started to grab her bag and phone and headed down to her car. She drove a sleek black Bentley and opened her garage port. When it was fully open, she started to drive towards the office. ‘Shit, shit, shit.’ Y/n thought to herself as she parked her car and got out, while grabbing her stuff from the passenger seat.

Y/n slightly ran into the building and smiled at the men she passed, nearly running into people as she got into the elevator and pressed the button of the floor she was heading too. When she arrived at the floor, she quickly ran towards Mycroft’s office. Y/n saw that Mycroft and Elizabeth were already inside and smiled politely at them. “Sorry, I lost track of time, when i was getting ready.” Y/n said as she sat down next to Elizabeth. “Not a problem, Y/n.” Elizabeth smiled. “Well, let’s get started.” Mycroft said as he went to close the door and sat down opposite Y/n. While they were discussing various points that were essential, Y/n couldn’t help but notice that Mycroft’s eyes often travelled down to her cleavage. After an hour or two, the three of them finished the meeting and Y/n got up, talking to Elizabeth. “Y/n, can i speak to you?” Mycroft asked as she nearly walked out the door. “Of course.” Y/n smiled as she turned to look at him, sitting in his chair. 

“What is it you want to talk about?” “I love you, but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing.” Mycroft said as he looked at the woman. “What do you mean?” Y/n asked. “Dressing like that. You are obviously trying to blow our ‘cover’.” Mycroft said as he got up and walked over to Y/n. “I just want to know where I stand. And don’t say, your office. I mean, what are we?” She asked as she looked up at the man. “What do you want us to be?” Mycroft asked, oblivious to the fact that Y/n wanted to be more than ‘Friends with Benefits’. “I want to be more than friends. I started to have feelings towards you.” Y/n sighed as she leaned against his desk. “What exactly do you mean? I don’t think that I am following.” Mycroft said as he looked at the younger woman in front of him. “For someone who deduces things and is known to be quite smart, you aren’t really smart at the moment.” Y/n said. 

“I mean, i want to be in a relationship with you. And I also mean no secret relationship.” Y/n said as she slightly rolled her eyes by how oblivious Mycroft was. “You want to start a relationship with me? A man who is known to hate all kinds of people?” Mycroft asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yes. For Christ’s sake, How oblivious can you be? Can’t you see that I love you?!” Y/n said as she stepped closer to Mycroft, who started to smirk towards the woman. “Please, stop smirking at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that.” “What is going to happen, if i don’t stop?” Mycroft teased. “We’ll see.”   
Y/n teased back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a passionate kiss. Y/n could feel Mycroft’s hands moving towards her waist and kept them there for the majority of the kiss. “Mr Holmes, your brother is here-” A young guy said as he walked into the office. “Get out.” Mycroft hissed towards the guy, who quickly walked back out. “I should leave you and your brother alone.” Y/n whispered. “Stay. You said so yourself, you don’t want a secret relationship, so Sherlock has to deal with that.” Mycroft said as he sat down in his chair and Y/n stood beside him both looking at some files on Mycroft’s laptop. “Ah, little brother. How can I help you?” Mycroft asked as Y/n noticed him rolling his eyes. “I came here for the files, you promised me.” Sherlock said as he looked at Y/n. “Did you find a new pet?” Sherlock asked as Mycroft handed him the files. 

“Excuse you! I am not his pet. I am his partner.” Y/n said as she folded her arms in front of her chest as she raised an eyebrow towards the younger Holmes. “Get out.” She hissed towards Sherlock, who walked out the office. “I am sorry for my brother, he needs to learn to think before he speaks.” Mycroft smiled as Y/n turned and leaned against his desk. “It’s not a problem.” Y/n smiled. “Can we get some lunch? I haven’t eaten anything this morning.” Y/n asked. “Of course my dear.” Mycroft said as they walked out the office. “I love you, Mikey.” Y/n grinned, knowing too well that he doesn’t like to be called Mikey. 

“I know you do. You’re the only one who gets to call me that.” Mycroft said as he placed a hand on the small of her back, leading them both towards the elevator. “Really? Not even your mother calls you that?” Y/n asked. “No, you are the only one.” Mycroft grinned as they stood beside each other. “I feel quite special now.” Y/n teased. “Stop it.” Mycroft said as he gave her a glare. “Sorry, Mikey.” “Okay, now you are pushing it.” Mycroft said as they got out the elevator and walked out the door, while Y/n locked arms with Mycroft.


	10. "You really want to do this?" Greg Lestrade x Fem!Reader *NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains smut and unprotected sex. Wrap it before you tap it. Feel free to leave if you are too young or don't feel comfortable with reading smut.

Y/n L/n, a young beautiful woman, who works for Scotland Yard. She had been working there for 2 years and has captured the eye of a certain DI. Y/n got up in the morning and walked into her closet to grab an outfit for the day. She pulled out a black shirt and a pair of jeans and got dressed. When she was ready, she did her hair and makeup and walked out of her apartment and walked to Scotland Yard. 

When Y/n arrived, she greeted her colleagues and walked up to her floor, where she was greeted by Anderson. “Good morning.” He smirked at Y/n. “Sorry, I have a meeting with Greg.” Y/n said as she continued walking towards Greg’s office. Greg and Y/n had occasionally been hooking up together, which went unnoticed by any of their co-workers. Y/n walked into the office and smiled towards Greg. “Good Morning, sir.” Y/n smiled as she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Y/n stood against his desk, looking at the man.

Greg stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’ve missed you.” Greg said as he started to place kisses on her neck. “You want to do this right now? Even though we could get caught?” Y/n asked. “Anderson and Donovan should know better not to walk in while I am in a meeting.” Greg said as he smirked. “You are being very brave. You want to take me on this desk of yours, when you know damn well that anyone could walk in.” Y/n said as Greg sat down on his chair. 

“Yes. Do you have anything against that?” Greg smirked, knowing damn well that she wanted that too. “Yes, but i think we should get to work.” Y/n said as she walked out his office, leaving Greg, ‘frustrated’. Y/n did her usual tasks for the day, even went out for a case. It was now later in the day, nearly everyone had left, leaving only Greg and Y/n and some others in the office. “You really want to do this?” Y/n asked as she was sitting opposite Greg in his office. “Yeah, why not? It brings excitement.” Greg replied. Greg stood up and walked over to Y/n, making her slightly blush. “Are you blushing?”

Greg asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s just very hot in here.” Y/n denied. “You are blushing. Is it because of me?” Greg smirked. “No, it’s because of Anderson.” Y/n sarcastically said. “Didn’t know that Anderson was the one that makes you feel good.” Greg teased as Y/n stood up. “He doesn’t. He makes me want to vomit and bleach out my eyes.” Y/n said, making Greg laugh. Greg walked closer to Y/n placing a hand on her waist, while the other crept under her shirt. He placed his lips on hers as they started to make out against his desk. "Greg, I need you." Y/n said, as Greg started to kiss her neck. Greg lifted Y/n up on his desk and pulled down her pants and knickers. 

Greg started to rub his thumb against her clit, making her moan out. Greg added a finger inside of her. "You take my fingers so well, don't you?" Greg smirked as he thrusted another finger into her. Y/n felt herself getting closer to her orgasm, when Greg removed his fingers from inside of her. Y/n whined as Greg started to loosen his belt and pulled out his cock. "You ready?" Greg teased. "Just get it in already." Y/n said as she started to get frustrated. Greg placed the head against her hole and thrusted inside. He let out a groan of pleasure before he started to move. 

"I am not into choking, but I wouldn't mind if you grabbed me by the neck every once in a while." Y/n said as started bucking her hips against his. "You sure, babe?" Greg asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." She moaned. Greg wrapped his hand around her throat and continued thrusting in and out of her. Y/n started to get closer to her orgasm. "You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat." Greg said, which made Y/n moan out loud. 

"Come for me darling." Greg said as he kissed her lips. "Fu-." Y/n moaned as her orgasm washed over her. Greg's thrust got sloppier as he reached his orgasm and released himself inside of her. Y/n pulled her pants back up and looked at Greg. "What is it, love?" Greg asked as he pulled up his pants and looked at Y/n. "What are we?" Y/n asked. "What do you mean?" Greg asked. "Yeah, are we just friends with benefits or?" Y/n asked as she stood up and looked at Greg. "We don't have to be if you don't want to." Greg said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Can we be lovers? Like no secrets, not running around to have a quick fuck?" Y/n asked. "Of course we can, babe. Do you want to be my partner?"Greg grinned. "I would love to be." Y/n said as he placed her lips against his. "Sir, will you be closing off?" Anderson asked as he walked in the office. "I thought you already left." Greg said as he looked at Anderson. "Just so you know, next time you decide to do it here in your office, make sure everyone has left. I heard everything." 

Anderson said as he started to smirk towards Y/n. "Get out." Greg said as glared at Greg. "Great another reason, he will be looking at me like that." Y/n said as they started to head out of the office. "I will make sure he says nothing about it." Greg said as they went down the building, holding each other's hand. "Are we going to go to your place or mine?" Y/n asked as they got to his car. "Mine?" Greg suggested. "Okay, let's go." Y/n said as they started to drive off. When they arrived at his house, they got inside and started to feel each other up again.

"I am going to cuff you against the bed and go down on you until my jaw gets sore." Greg said through his kisses. When he pulled away, Y/n whined again. "Patience, my darling." Greg said, before he grabbed her hand and took her up to his bedroom, where they had many rounds, before they both passed out in each other's arms.


End file.
